Each resident (such as a tenant, owner or governmental department) of a commercial or residential property requires certain imperative services and products. When the term “resident” is used herein it applies to tenants, renters, property owners and other terms that would define occupying or operating a real estate property. When the term “real estate” is used herein it is an all inclusive term for commercial, residential, governmental, municipal and any other types of occupied land or buildings. The imperative services and products include, without limitations to, electricity, renewable electricity, natural gas, security, energy automation, merchant services, payment processing, telephone systems for business operations or residents, television, cellular phone network services, and high speed Internet. Residents (such as property owners and tenants) of a property traditionally acquire the imperative services and products individually, without quantitatively leveraging their buying power together. Furthermore, residents invest their own time to research, qualify, engage and negotiate to acquire imperative services and products. For example, when a tenant moves into a commercial building or a residential building, and when a property owner searches for operational and common area imperative services, the tenant and the property owner usually conducts a research to determine the available imperative service and product providers, and then directly contacts the imperative service providers one by one to acquire the services and products. Moreover, during the search, the property owner is not a participant or an advocate for the treasured tenant; and the tenant operates on her/his own. In addition, the tenant usually fails to obtain the optimal deals and value without leveraged quantitative buying power. Furthermore, the property owner fails to benefit from the services that imperative service and product providers provide for the tenants, and the tenants fail to benefit from the property owners' procurement of imperative service and products.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for distributing imperative services and products to residents (such as tenants and real estate property owners) of real estate properties. This novel utility invention, system and process for distributing imperative products and services to residents allow property owners to increase their revenue without increasing rental rates and fees for common area maintenance or rent related fees charged to the tenants. Moreover, the new system and method allows both tenants and property owners to achieve a reduce rate of imperative services and products, save time, and add value on multiple counts. In addition, the new system and method allows property owners, tenants and governmental departments to sustain and increase business by accomplishing the highest net-profit and economic output per square foot.